Loved
by thkq1997
Summary: The story and thoughts of Barriss after Order 66, and two warm reunions with two most importance persons in her life [One-Shot]


** Loved **

**A/N: Well after many hours of stuck in trying to write a frozen's fic, I ended up thinking of this, hope you guys enjoy, I'm just here to pleased you, excused for my writings**

**Sorry for the grammars. **

A dead Jedi is a good Jedi, that's the new motto from the new Imperial Government.

Even some of them are not even dead anyway, so that's make them the bad Jedi.

After ''The Purge'' or maybe known as Order 66, the Jedi are nowhere to be seen in the Galaxy far far away, but some them still survival until today, including the once known traitor to the Republic and the Jedi's Council.

Knight Barriss Offee.

She didn't die during Felucia, she was lucky to survival that blast from the AT-TE, yet something in her died in that same day, when she laid rest in one of the giant mushroom on the beautiful planet.

She saw death, and heard screams of her fellow Jedi, one by one they fall under the blast of their own comrades, the once loyal Clones, now turn against their Generals across the whole galaxy.

Barriss scared, and confused, and fear for the worst, she pulled her leg closer to her chest, and sob, hopping for this to stop, for the screams to be silent, these visions out of her head.

She's a healer, a healer's worst fear is her patient's death, now she can see more and more, she is suffering from this nightmare.

Then it stopped, her head was met with a loud silent, too quiet, the she can feel something snapped inside.

Her master was gone.

''No….Master…..''. And from that point on, tears is her only comfort, despite the pain all over her body from that blast, she wished somebody ends her suffering, just end her, she don't want to live anymore.

Then again, she wished there is someone that she can share the suffering with her, when she realized, she is alone in this galaxy, she can't scene anyone anymore.

She was now truly alone, her thoughts from that Jedi bombing came true, the Republic has fallen, the Jedi were now declares gone.

When she saw Papaltine on the Holonet, her face was pale, all the color drain from her skin, when she confront the truth about the Chancellor now turn Emperor, he was the Sith Lord they were looking for all alone, she resisted the urge to pull out her lightsaber and slice that screen in half.

Pulled her hood up, she blend herself in crowd in the marketplace of Saleucami, with the thoughts of being alone in this galaxy, the nightmares every night, those screams and those visions still haunt her, then she thoughts about what she said in front of the council, her release was kept from the public, because of her master, the master who she always adore, it was because of her Master convince the council to gave her another chance in life, she walked the wrong path, but then her master can scene her regrets toward the deaths she has caused, she just want to wake up the council about the war they're causing, but then she doesn't planned to kill.

But yet it happened.

People still died because of her.

But her master was there to guild her to the right path again, when her master put both of her hands on her shoulder and said:

''Be strong, my former Padawan, don't let the tempting lead you to the dark side''.

Barriss can see honesties in her master blue eyes, she known if she saw that, she know this is not some kind of the council's game to toy with her, her master has let her another chance.

She wished to see those eyes again, even if she saw it thousand times when she was just a Padawan by her master's side, yet through time, she saw it with a different feeling, growing stronger in her.

She looks at Luminara like not just her Master, but like a mother to her.

She never saw her parents before, only training and fighting, yet Luminara always by her side silently watching her, caring and prepare to aid her if needed to, but Luminara was too bounded by the code, she was always to stiff in front of her youthful Padawan, but sometime, Barriss swear she can see her Master smiled, a small smiled.

But she can't see those honest eyes and those small smiles anymore, her master was long gone in the past, a past that Barriss wished to forget, yet so much to remember.

Another person made an impact on her life, was a name that since so familiar to her, but she wished to say sorry to the woman she betrayed.

Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka was her best friend, from the second battle of Geonosis, to that worm virus incident, Ahsoka ready to risk everything just to save her misery life when she was consumed by that worm, she was scared, desperate enough to tell Ahsoka to end her, but yet she didn't.

Sometime later, she made the young Padawan left the order, just because of her selfish act, what kind of friend is she?, it's too late to say sorry to her now, she don't know if Ahsoka alive or not.

And a tears fall down the road of the crowded marketplace of Saleucami, when she scene something in the force, something strong, then a hand on her shoulder.

She been watched since she set foot on the market, yet so covered by her thoughts, she didn't notice the person behind her, until now.

Then her lips moved, her head held low.

''I'm sorry….''

She knows it's too late to say sorry to the one she hurts a lot, she know she doesn't deserve forgiveness, then just quietly and gently pull away from the grab on her shoulder, then another hand on her other shoulder, this time turn her around to face the one she wanted to say her sorry most, she doesn't want to face the past now, she can just held her head low, let a few strip of hairs fall down.

''I forgive you, Barriss'' Those words on whisper, like a nightmare came to a stop, and she can feel herself being pull closer, into a hug she didn't have in a long time, by the one she thought can never forget her.

Ahsoka were watching her from the point she set foot here, but then she scene Barriss's thoughts, then she know, Barriss was just suffering like any other people living under the Imperial's hands.

They stay like that for a long time, when Rex tells them to go, and they disappear, hands in hands like friends again.

Cut and Suu were kindly enough to housed the 2 two Jedi and a deserted captain, the life was pleasant, simple and peaceful, Rex was still haunted by the memories, Ahsoka was always there to comfort him, but Barriss, what she have was just forgiveness, but the nightmare continue to hurt her, but soothing somehow when she lived under a big family she never had, she was happy at last, somewhat.

But the missing of her Master's presence were still clinging to her, Barriss know that she need to live on, her master has gave her another chance in life, so she must stay alive in the memories of her demised Master.

Then Barriss remembered today was her Master's life day, she asked her family to create a small celebration in order to remember her beloved master, the party was small, but it was warm and cozy, and Barriss was happy.

''To Master Uduli!''

That night is the first true night that Barriss can sleep peacefully.

''Thank You, Barriss…..'' The whisper fly like a wind through her ears, then suddenly she opens her blue indigo eyes.

Her Master was glowing in illuminated blue lights, with a warm smile.

''Master?'' Then kneel on her knee, she can't believe what she is seeing before her eyes, then her eyes suddenly turned warm, and fresh tear came down on her green cheek.

Then her master kneel next her, and wrap Barriss's shoulder for a warm hug, pull her close, use her hands to wipe away the tear on Barriss's cheek.

Then Luminara held Barriss's chin up to face her, starring in those eyes again, Barriss can feel comfort from her master's eyes, and Luminara kissed the top of her head, no code can bound them now, even in death.

''Be strong, My Love…..''.

And Barriss head shot up, she wished she can hug her Master, but that were just her force ghost, but true shock that Luminara just called her ''love'', then there and then, she knew that

Luminara looks at her like a Daughter this whole time, but never say it, just quietly care for her young Padawan.

And they broke apart, Barriss try to take her hands, but with a smiled, Luminara disappear into thin air, leaving a loved Barriss behind.

Barriss knows that her master will always be here, inside her heart to comfort her in her darkest hours.

But she doesn't know that the whole family has came down from their sleeps to see what's going on, and after that, they all have tears in their eyes, Ahsoka tried to run to her, but Rex stop her, shook his head, and held her hand in his, try to tell her to let her friend have sometime alone first.

They all knew now that the quiet Mirialan girl is happy, to be loved at last.


End file.
